Modern table top sorters implement a variety of different approaches to feeding documents out of a hopper and onto a track or document path. Typical systems for feeding and transporting documents require feeding systems to feed documents in order, one at a time, from a stack in a hopper. These systems often include a nudger component to nudge the documents from the hopper into the feeder.
Many large document sorters require feeder flag assemblies, which are essentially mechanisms used to push against a stack of documents in a hopper, forcing the documents up against the feeder/roller/nudger arrangement. Typically, an operator fills a hopper by taking a stack of around 100 to 200 documents in one hand and manually moving a flag with the other free hand to provide space in the hopper to load the document. Filling hoppers in this manner is somewhat tedious, requiring two hands to complete.
Also, due to size constraints of table top sorters, the ability to use designs from the larger document sorters, which allow for on the fly loading, is impractical and far too pricey. Another area of concern in these table top machines is assembly requirements. Larger document sorter designs usually require an assembly line worker to affix components both above and below the baseplate, which slows down assembly time. Furthermore, designs requiring combined top and bottom assembly also require some form of through hole or slot for the mechanism to operate. Through holes and slots can add to document handling problems, causing documents to skew or tear and machines to slow down or hang. Because these designs require access to the bottom of the baseplate for assembly, component replacement requires extra disassembly of the sorter.
For these and other reasons, improvements are desirable.